A chain gate generally stretches across a driveway, road or passageway in order to block the travel of unwanted persons or vehicular traffic onto that driveway, road or passageway. The gate is usually attached to one post on either side of the driveway or road and stretched across and hooked, and/or locked to a post on the other side of the driveway or road. In the past the chain has been stretched across the driveway manually. A person who wanted to drive their vehicle through the chain gate or a gate-like barrier would have to get out of their vehicle, unhook the chain from the fence post or gate and then drive through the gate posts or opening. To close the chain gate or gate-like barrier, the person would again have to get out of their vehicle and hook the chain back up to the post. During inclimate weather this procedure can be very demanding as a person wishing to travel through the chain gate or gate-like barrier will be exposed to the bad weather conditions both in opening and closing the gate.
An early gate of this form is presented by J. S. Fitch et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 1,643,297. The gate structure 10 as disclosed by this patent is fixedly connected to the gate post 11. This gate structure is lowered and raised manually by pulling the cable 35 which releases and engages the arm 22 with the hook 24. When the gate structure is lowered it rests on the ground between the posts so that a vehicle driving through the gate will drive over the chain.
Another gate locking device of this type is presented by Reinfeld in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,724. The gate 4 is connected between the stationary fence post 26 and the movable fence post 24. The movable fence post 24 is locked to another stationary fence post 2 by a locking device 1. The locking device has an arm 9 which has a flexible member 10 which connects over the top of the movable fence post 24 to lock the gate in the closed position. When the gate is opened, the flexible member 10 is manually unhooked from the top of the movable fence post 24, lifted out of the ring 28 and the gate structure is then carried to the opposite side of the road or driveway thus clearing the gate from the road or driveway. When the gate is to be closed, the gate structure has to be manually carried across the road or driveway, the bottom of the fence post 27 has to be slipped into the ring 28 at the bottom, the flexible member 10 is slipped over the top of the fence post 24 and the locking device 1 is then secured in the locked position.
A solar-powered electrically controlled gate is presented by Dumbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,268. The chain 10 is fixedly connected to the post 11 and is coupled to the pivoted lever 14 which is connected to the opposite post 12. The chain 10 is raised and lowered by the two pivoted levers 14, 15 and the drive motor 16. The motor has a worm drive train 17 and a pivoting gear 18. The lever 15 is moved downward to relax the chain 10 and open the gate and the lever 15 is moved upward to tighten the chain 10 and close the gate. The operation of this gate is controlled by manual operation of the corresponding switch 42, 43.
What is needed is a chain gate which can be mechanically opened and closed by a user with a remote control device so that the user will not have to get out of their vehicle at any time to open or close the gate and can also open or close the gate from a long distance away, thus giving a homeowner great protection or control, where the driveway may be a great distance from their home. What is also needed is a remote control electro-mechanical device which has the ability to sense an obstruction to the winding up of the chain gate or gate-like barrier and the means to stop the raising of the chain-gate, reverse its direction and return to its lowered position so as to cause no damage or stoppage to any vehicle, person, animal, object or the chain gate structure itself during the winding up process, when such an obstruction is sensed. What is also needed is a way to lock the chain when it is stretched across a road or driveway so that it will not loosen when any type of weight or force is applied to it. What is still further needed is a way to enclose the mechanics of a locking chain gate, thereby protecting the mechanics and making them vandal-proof, thus providing a nonmoveable barrier and security for the user of the chain gate.